


A Dream Come True

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [6]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Litton finally gathered up the courage to approach Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

The doors to CID opened silently, admitting Litton into the darkened room beyond. The only source of illumination the single light on the desk of one Sam Tyler.

The man in question was sitting at his desk, head bent over some files in front of him, chewing on the end of a pen. Litton let himself be distracted by the sight of those pink lips mouthing the end of the pen, the occasional glimpse of a pink tongue and white teeth before reigning in his libido and focusing on the purpose of his late night visit. Tonight was the night he was going to have Sam Tyler.

Taking care to not make too much noise, Litton walked over, using the time to study the object of his obsessions. Sam's face was in profile, but Litton could see that Sam looked tired. There were dark shadows under his eyes and Litton could make out the lines etched into the sides of his mouth. There was also what looked like a faint bruise on one cheekbone.

Litton's heart ached at the sight. He'd heard through the station grapevine that there'd been a string of thefts recently and CID had been having a hard time finding the culprits. Normally he'd be celebrating their failure but he'd also heard that Hunt had been taking out his frustration on Sam. They'd had a particularly vicious brawl today in the cafeteria which was the talk of the station. He'd had enough of seeing his Sam being abused by that hulking brute. Sam was fragile and needed to be taken care of not knocked around like Hunt was fond of doing. If Sam was his, he'd make sure nothing hurt him. Which was why he was here now; to give Sam some much needed comfort.

Focused as he was on his work, Sam didn't seem aware that he wasn't alone in the room. Stopping just a few steps away, Litton cleared his throat gently, not wanting to startle the other man too much. His precautions were useless however as Sam jerked up in surprise, a startled look in his brown eyes and pen dropping out of his mouth.

“Litton!”

“Sam.” He kept his voice soft and tried to smile reassuringly.

“Can I help you with something DCI Litton?” Sam looked so adorable with that confused look on his face that Litton couldn't resist reaching out and gently touching the edges of the bruise.

Sam's eyes got wider but he didn't move his head away, in fact, Litton was certain Sam actually moved his head into the touch. Taking courage from that and keeping his movements slow and calm, he trailed his fingers down the lightly stubbled cheeks to trace the shape of Sam's jaw. He could feel Sam's jaw muscles clenching and unclenching but still Sam didn't try to move his head away.

Feeling braver, Litton closed the small gap between them and took hold of Sam's chair, swivelling it around so Sam faced him. Litton's heart was racing. This was a dream come true. He was close enough to smell Sam, see the rise and fall of his chest with each breath and to drown in the deep pool of his eyes.

Looking into those eyes, Litton saw a bit of surprise and what to him looked like curiosity. Which was good, curious was good. At least it wasn't disgust or outright rejection. Sam's reaction was more than he'd ever expected. He'd expected at worse a punch, or at the very least a scathing verbal put down. Instead Sam was sitting there placidly, letting him touch and look.

Taking another chance, he moved in between Sam's spread legs before returning his hands to Sam's face, taking the time to delicately follow the line from ear to jaw and back before outlining the smooth curve of his lips. Sam's hands remained loose at his sides, his eyes never leaving Litton's face but he did give a full body shudder which Litton felt from where his legs were touching Sam's.

He couldn't suppress his own shiver in reaction.

Stepping out from between Sam's legs, he nudged them together before quickly straddling them, moving his hands to rest lightly on Sam's shoulders. All the while keeping eye contact. Surprisingly, Sam didn't seem at all adverse to his actions even going so far as to slide his own hands over Litton's thighs, bypassing the straining bulge in his trousers, and up his chest before grabbing a firm hold of the lapels of his vest.

The feel of Sam's hands on his body was a thrill, the warm weight of his arms something that he wanted to feel all the day. Litton wanted to close his eyes and revel in the feelings racing through his body but there was a little voice in his head insisting that he keep his eyes open and locked on Sam's. Maybe he was being paranoid but he'd come so far already and wasn't going to take an chances that he'd lose Sam.

Threading his fingers through the short hair, he gently tilted Sam's face and moved his own closer, bringing their faces only inches apart. Sam's warm breath on his mouth and moustache dragging a low moan out of him. Licking his lips, he leaned in closer, his breathing becoming faster in anticipation and his eyes sliding shut.

Just as their lips were about to touch in their first kiss, a harsh ringing echoed in the room, making Sam jerk and dislodging Litton from his perch on his lap.

The impact of his backside on the floor had his eyes popping open bringing him face to face with...his bedroom wall.

“Damnit!”

He wasn't in CID on the verge of succesfully seducing Sam Tyler. He was on the damned floor of his damned room because he'd fallen off, and the ringing had been his blasted alarm clock. And he'd been dreaming. Again.

Sitting up he grabbed the still ringing alarm and chucked it at the wall, taking a perverse satisfaction when it smashed into small pieces. Running a hand over his face he sighed in frustration. He was getting fed up with these dreams. He'd had them every bloody night, ever since that interlude with an unconscious Sam and the incident in the lift, and every single time he'd wake up just before anything happened. He was sick and tired of waking up with an aching cock and then having to wank himself off in the bath. If he wasn't totally convinced that Sam was worth the frustration, he would have just given up and gone after someone easier.

With a grimace, Litton adjusted himself before getting up and heading to the bathroom. This couldn't continue. It was time he did something about it.

 

-Fin-


End file.
